


Human's Debt

by ViimaTheFailcat



Series: Forest Cover [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Animal Spirit, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spirit World, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori's point of view of Dwalin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human's Debt

“At your service,” the human, Dwalin said. A smile curled Ori’s lips. The words were more accurate than Dwalin could even suspect.

 

“At my service indeed,” he murmured.

 

“What?”

 

Ori’s smile grew and Dwalin seemed to twitch a bit.

 

“You owe me now,” Ori said, letting his charm lace into his voice. He leant closer to him, setting a hand on Dwalin’s chest and bringing their faces close. Their lips were so close that they almost touched. Dwalin would be under his charm in no time and he would do exactly what Ori would want him to. “You owe me your life.”

 

“Aye, that I do.” Was Dwalin’s voice a bit hoarse? Excellent. “How could I repay my debt?”

 

Ori let his hand caress Dwalin’s chest, feeling the muscles there. He collected all of his magic and let it out in his next sentence. “Come live with me,” he proposed, “In these woods. You would live longer than you would in the human world. You would be more powerful.”

What Dwalin did next caught Ori off guard.

 

He leant away from Ori.

 

“I’ll think about it,” Dwalin said coolly.

 

Ori was so baffled that he leant back too. “Oh. Okay.” He backed off, feeling the colour riding onto his cheeks.

 

Dwalin continued eating like nothing had happened. “Any other options?”

 

“You go back to your life and I will come for you when there’s something you can do to repay me,” Ori muttered, not looking at the human.

 

Dwalin was quiet for a moment. “Are you okay?” he asked, “Your cheeks are red.”

 

Ori’s anger flared. “I’m fine. Just eat.” He transformed back to his owl form. “I’ll be back when you’re done.” With that, Ori left, leaving the human into the cover.

 

***

 

Ori fumed. How could he! How dared the warrior to resist his charm! Nori had said that no human could resist when a spirit spoke with charm. And why would he not want to accept Ori’s offer? He would live decades longer than he would have as a human and he would have powers he would have not even dreamt of!

 

After his anger had died down, humiliation rose. Maybe it was Ori’s power that wasn’t enough to charm the human to him, to staying with him. Ugh, Ori knew he should have given his own food instead of stealing human food! If the warrior had eaten enchanted food, he wouldn’t had any choice on the matter.

 

Maybe the warrior didn’t like Ori as much as Ori liked him. Now that Ori thought about it, the warrior barely knew him. This was the first time Ori spoke to him and appeared to him in his human form. This was the first time the warrior met Ori.

 

But not the first time Ori met the warrior.

 

***

 

A group of armed men had entered the woodland, apparently looking for that man who had entered a few hours before them. Ori had been following the group for a while, because of curiosity and because he was fascinated by the leader, with his bald head and strange markings on his scalp, with his bulging muscles and hard stare. Ori had never seen a human like that.

 

Ori immediately knew he wanted that human to be his.

 

***

 

When Ori returned to the cover, Dwalin had finished eating. Ori asked about Dwalin’s wounds, trying to hide his embarrassment. After deciding that his wounds were healed properly, Ori dissolved the cover and escorted him out of the woodland. Ori was still in his owl form and perched on Dwalin’s shoulder, deciding that this might be the last time they saw each other so why not take the chance?

 

They made it to the edge of the woodland and Ori flew up to a tree branch. “I think you can find home here.”

 

“Aye.” Dwalin paused and looked at Ori again. “Thank you again, lad. Thank you for healing me and feeding me. I really owe you.”

 

If you were so grateful, you could have just accepted my offer, Ori thought. “You’re welcome,” he said instead.

 

Dwalin reminded that Ori could come to find him anytime he needed Dwalin to repay him. They said their goodbyes and Dwalin left, leaving Ori staring after him wistfully.

 

Ori hoped he would have a reason to see Dwalin again soon.

 


End file.
